Mistakes of the Future
by jayer
Summary: Chris realizes he's made a terrible mistake that could make everything go wrong. Post Spin City
1. Chapter 1

It was the only place he could think of that Leo didn't know about. This tiny little park where he and Bianca would sneak off to. Of course, Leo could still track him. But Chris was hoping that Leo wouldn't. He didn't want to see his father. Seeing him, talking to him, only made it worse. Made him remember everything that had happened. And how it all went wrong.

Chris was so lost in his thoughts, his memories, that he didn't notice the rain begin to fall. When it finally broke though his daze, it was a roaring storm complete with deafening thunder and torrential winds. It was almost as if someone had tapped into his heart and dumped it on the world.

He couldn't stay outside but he couldn't go back to the manor until he knew what he should do next. Which left him with only one choice. It was his refuge in the past, the only other place he felt safe.


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you like chocolate." Victor grinned as he handed her the bowl.

Rachel grinned. "What girl doesn't." She scooped up a large bite. "This is just what I needed."

Victor dug into his own bowl of ice cream. "When you said you'd bring dinner, I wasn't thinking of beer and pizza." He said with a laugh.

"I said I wanted a nice relaxing night. And this is how I relax."

"Pizza, cheap beer and rented movies. Works for me.

"Besides, this storm is too nasty to go outside in." Rachel said as a clap of thunder made the windows rattle.

There was a knock on the door as Victor reached for the remote control.

"Chris." Victor gasped as he opened the door. His grandson was drenched, his jacketless frame shaking slightly in the cool hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris emerged from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. "Sorry about your date."

"It's okay." Victor handed Chris a large mug of coffee.

Chris took a long sip. He didn't really like coffee, but it was hot. Victor had found an old pair of sweats and a t-shirt, but even with dry clothes on, he was still freezing.

"I guess you want to know what happened." Chris said sheepishly.

"The thought crossed my mind."

"I used to come here when I needed some fatherly advice. Since my father was never around."

"I'm not sure how good my advice could be, but I guess I could try."


	4. Chapter 4

"Anything?" Leo asked before he had even completely orbed in.

"Not yet?" Phoebe searched the attic. "Can't you just sense him?"

"No. I keep picking up the baby."

"Nothing at the club." Paige popped in.

"We have to find him. Piper is really getting edgy." Leo sounded desparate. "I told her that he was working on something, but she isn't going to take that for much longer. She's sure that something bad is going to happen to him."

"Let's try the kitchen," Paige said as she jogged down the stairs, "Maybe he left a shirt or something."

She nearly collided into Chris at the bottom of the stairs.

"Chris."

"Hey."

"You had us worried. Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. I just needed to think."

"Where have you been?"

"I went to Grandpa's." Chris glanced over his shoulder to where Victor was standing. "And I asked him not to call you."

Chris turned back to Leo. "Grandpa was wondering if he could go to the Magic School and see Piper."

"Sure." Leo nodded. "I can take him." He started across the room only to be stopped by Chris's hand on his arm.

"Actually, I need to talk to you and it's pretty important. So could Paige and Phoebe take him?"

"Piper really wants to see you."

"After we talk, okay." Chris looked over at his grandfather. "Tell Mom that Leo and I will be there in a little while, okay."

"Sure." Victor nodded before Paige orbed the three of them away.


	5. Chapter 5

Leo waited while Chris changed clothes and made himself a sandwich. It was clear that whatever he had to say, he wasn't looking forward to it.

Finally, Chris pushed the plate away and looked over at Leo. "I lied."

"About?"

"When I said that I didn't come back here because of us. I think maybe I did."

"Okay."

"It's just that being an Elder is your destiny. You would have become one even without me. Or at least you did before. Mom used to tell me and Wyatt bedtime stories about demons and warlocks that she and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige fought. And she told us about the Titans waking up and you becoming an Elder."

"But if I became an Elder?"

"I know, how was I even born if you were up there? You didn't stay up there all the time. You snuck down to see Wyatt and Piper. Then one day, Piper told you that she couldn't handle it anymore. And you left for good. She found out that she was pregnant with me a couple of weeks later."

"And she never told me, right? Just like she almost didn't tell me this time?"

"Yeah. That's what Aunt Paige told me. That you never knew about me. But I just kept thinking that you had to know. Cause you were an Elder. And you were their white lighter, so how could you not know? You were supposed to feel when they were hurt and stuff, right?"

"It doesn't really work like that."

"I know it doesn't." Chris cut him off. "That isn't the point."

"Okay. So what is?"

"The point is that I have been mad at you for mistakes you haven't made yet. That was wrong. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Leo reached out and gently wiped away a tear that was creeping down Chris's cheek. "And I'm going to try not to make those mistakes. But you're going to have to tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Chris . . ."

"It's not because of the rules. I don't care if the future changes. I want it to change. I just can't talk about it because then I'll have to think about it."

"Was it really that bad?"

"Yeah. It was. One day I'll tell you about it. But not today. I can't deal with it right now."

"Do we have the time?"

"Yeah. We've got the time. And if we can protect Wyatt and figure out what happens to him then maybe we'll stop everything else. At least that's what I'm hoping."

"Then we've got work to do." Leo picked up the empty plate and carried it into the kitchen. "But first, we're going to see your mother before she completely comes unglued and comes back here."

Chris laughed. "She always was a worrier."

"It's why I love her."

"Me too."


End file.
